Disposable hygiene products such as a paper diaper, a sanitary towel or the like are generally composed of a hot-melt adhesive and non-hot-melt-adhesive-type base materials such as nonwovens, absorbent materials, polyethylene films or the like. For the sake of production and appealing appearance, the non-hot-melt-adhesive type base material sometimes may be added with fluorescent substance. Further, the hot-melt adhesive itself has fluorescent composition. However, as customers pay more attention to their personal health, it becomes more important to determine fluorescence intensity of the disposable hygiene product and, therefore, relevant regulatory requirements become stricter.
In order to detect the fluorescence intensity of the disposable hygiene product, a known method is to place an object to be tested, for example an adhesive or non-hot-melt-adhesive type base material, into a testing black box, radiate the object to be tested by ultraviolet, and then view the intensity of fluorescence excited by the ultraviolet through human eyes. In this way, whether the fluorescence intensity of the object is out of limits may be evaluated. However, different testing persons' eyes are different in term of fluorescence sensitivity. Therefore, it is very hard to carry out quantitative fluorescence detection for the object to be tested only by human eyes. It is impossible to provide an objective assessment standard for the disposable hygiene products with regard to fluorescence intensity.
Furthermore, although it is possible to carry out quantitative fluorescence detection for disposable napkins, such detection requires dissolving the napkins, and such detection takes longer time and thus is not suitable for quick fluorescence detection of the disposable hygiene products.